Imiona, które pędzi wiatr
by Filigranka
Summary: Saskia robi najrozsądniejszą rzecz, jaką po upadku Vergen mogła: zostaje najemnikiem i zapewnia sobie lojalność komand starym kobiecym sposobem; buduarowym, powiedzmy. Kaedwen przeżywa kryzys polityczny, wywołany przez pewnych kretyńskich temerskich patriotów. Nilfgaard zgarnął wszystko, czyli więcej, niż potrafi utrzymać. Znaczy, czasy dla najemników świetne.
1. Chapter 1

**Varia**: phi i oj tam, oj tam, na pewno wszyscy się ucieszą, jak poza aktualizacjami w piątki i czwartki, ogólnie okolice weekendu, jeszcze coś im będzie w poniedziałki skrzynkę spamowało. Na pewno. Zresztą, to powinno być krótsze, bo raczej bez specjalnego łamania psychiki i moich ulubionych motywów ogólnie (ja wiem, że mi teraz nikt nie wierzy, ale powiedzmy, że w planach jest tego mniej, bo tu są inne rzeczy, też miłe... i też warte napisania... a ja tego nie zrobię, to raczej nikt nie zrobi, no). Paringi pewnie w miarę normalne, a samo to, że właśnie napisałam powyższe zdanie winno być wskazówką, że mnie już wena/nastrój/tekst ponosi w stronę sugerowania tych mniej typowych. Nie, żeby one oś akcji stanowiły, ale też romansu na pierwszym planie nikt się u mnie chyba nie spodziewał. Chociaż bardzo blisko pierwszego planu relacja romantyczna będzie, może najbliżej z tego, co napisałam.

Z inspiracji? Rzecz się zaczęła wyłaniać z mózgu przy okazji czytania _Conana Barbarzyńcy_. I poczucia, że co prawda Saskia scenarzystom nie wyszła, ale ona wszelkie nominalne cechy silnej, badassowatej kobiety ma. I od tej rozmowy między nią, a Iorwethem, w _Zgorzeli_, bo koncepcja dalszych losów, jaką tam sobie snują, mnie zaciekawiła. Do tego oczywiście kombinowanie nad możliwą polityką po każdym możliwym zakończeniu (to zakończenie i ta polityka zdecydowanie najlepiej pasowały do koncepcji). Sporo elementów wziętych, czasem w nie do końca oczywisty sposób, od Upiorków Hasz (znaczy, _Serce ustało_...). Do tego komentarze, które mi moi kochani, dobrzy czytelnicy (wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna uwielbiam, jesteście cudowne), tak dobrzy, że na nich nie zasługuję, zostawili przy rożnych wiedźminowych fikach, tutaj i na AO3.

**Tytuł** ukradziony od Bartosza Suwińskiego, wiersz na dole. Z tomiku _Uroczysko_. To jest ładny tomik, bardzo ładny i w czytaniu, jak sądzę, przyjemny również dla tych, którzy nie lubią specjalnie poezji współczesnej. Właściwie można czytać te wiersze, zwłaszcza początkowe, jak oglądać ilustracje do fantasy (czy ogólnie w tym stylu robione) albo XIXwieczne pejzaże tajemnicze i magiczne albo słuchać muzyki ilustracyjnej, filmowej, growej, jakiejkolwiek. Niby tylko opisy rzeczywistości, kawałka świata, czynności albo przedmiotu, a jakaś tajemnica z nich bije. Ładnymi, prostymi, jasnymi słowami opisana/zasugerowana. Do pisania/tworzenia bardzo inspirujące. Znaczy się, polecam. Bez specjalnej nadziei, że to sprawi, że ktokolwiek ruszy szturmować internetowe księgarnie (chociaż oczywiście byłoby arcymiło), ale właśnie przeczytałam i się muszę wypisać, o.

**Ostrzeżenia**: to samo, co w kanonie, znaczy wszystko. Co prawda póki co mniej niż w _Kołysankach_... czy _Zgorzeli_, żadnych gwałtów, opisów pogromów czy rezenia ludności, ba, tortur nie ma, ale się pojawić może wszystko, zwłaszcza opisy przemocy. Lubię mieć wolną rękę. Konserwatywna czy może sadyczna wizja pożądania (czyli może i całej miłości romantycznej).

Sadyczna wizja miłości oznacza, że tutaj też, zgodnie z małą wewnętrzną tradycją, zachęcę czytelników, by westchnęli w którejś modlitwie o nagły przypływ sił intelektualnych do redaktorów "Polityki", a przynajmniej o to, by nauczyli się oni dokonywać tak drobnego researchu, jakim jest sprawdzenie Wikipedii (to właściwie o podstawową przyzwoitość dziennikarzy należy westchnąć...). Właściwe nad stanem polskiego dziennikarstwa en masse westchnąć w modlitwie można. Naukowego także. Ew. by za pisanie o pornografii i seksie, i fetyszach naukowe nie brali się bigoci i ludzie fetyszami przerażeni (znaczy, bycie onieśmielonym czy zawstydzonym cudzym fetyszem to ludzka i normalna, i dobra rzecz; tylko wtedy lepiej nie pisać artykułów naukowych), to też sporo pomoże.

* * *

><p><strong>Imiona, które pędzi wiatr<strong>

* * *

><p>Saskia z rozmachem położyła nogi na stole. Stół, jak to stoły, stał. Ten na samym środku sali. W najdroższej, najelegantszej restauracji Rakverelin.<p>

Od huku podbitych wojskowych butów, uderzających o drewno, zatrząsnął się nie tylko mebel, lecz także kelnerzy i pozostali goście. Wśród nich miejscy rajcowie, burmistrz oraz przedstawiciele najmożniejszych rodów. Wzdrygnęli się wyraźnie, nic jednak nie powiedzieli, nawet skrzywienia ust wstrzymywali w połowie.

— Wina! Dla mnie i naszych oddziałów... I dla miejskiego garnizonu! Dzielnie stawali w bitwie! To ich serca, miłość k'miastu, zaciekłość i wiara pokonały wojska uzurpatora! My tylko pomogliśmy — zaśmiała się wojowniczka.

Radosne, choć zdartym głosem rzucane, okrzyki wypełniły pomieszczenie. W sali siedzieli także zmęczeni żołnierze. Głównie najemnicy. Niemal wprost z pola bitwy tu przybyli – niemal oznaczało, że podobnie jak Saskia, zdjęli zbroje, obmyli wodą dłonie i twarze tudzież wypili już co nieco.

Rajcowie uśmiechnęli się również. Może nawet trochę szczerze, skoro wspomniano zwycięstwo, oznaczające ogłoszenie Rakverelin wolnym miastem, z czym wiązał się szereg ulg podatkowych oraz innych przywilejów.

Trzeba było zażądać więcej, pomyślała Saskia. Trzeba będzie negocjować ostro przy wypłacie dodatków. Kovir i Poviss i zarządzane przez nich nominalnie Kaedwen (faktycznie pełną kontrolę mieli jedynie nad północną częścią) szarpnęło się na siedem tysięcy żołnierzy, oblężenie i bitwa były trudne, krew naszych warta więcej, niż psy rajcowie umówili. Tak się powie. Ale to przy negocjacjach. Nie dzisiaj i nie jutro. Niech sobie kampania pieniądze powydaje, po mieście się powłóczy. Niech miejskim panom zbrzydną żołnierskie twarze, a lud niech je pokocha, niech się patrycjusze bać zaczną, niech trochę poczekają... Łatwiej targu dobić będzie.

Ktoś stanął za nią, rzucił cień. Nie usłyszała kroków. Ach, oczywiście. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Iorweth — przedłużyła zgłoski, już w trakcie mówienia, wyciągnęła ręce, przyciągnęła go, przez oparcie, do łapczywego pocałunku.

Niech widzą i wiedzą. Bardzo istotne, żeby wiedzieli.

Elf, skoro go pociągnęła, zawinął się płynnie, z rasową gracją, wokół krzesła, opadł jej na kolana. Odpowiadał na pocałunki, żarliwie, jednak gdy przeciągnęła mu dłońmi wzdłuż pleców, odsunęła obcasem gąsior z winem, watażka stężał, odsunął twarz.

— Nie tu...

— To miasto dzięki nam stoi, dzięki nam panowie rajcowie tu piją, a nie jelitami swymi, w poszukiwaniu złota wywleczonymi, bruk zdobią. Że nie wspomnę, bo los kobiet mi drogi, o żonach, córkach i matkach panów rajców. Gdybyśmy mieli chętkę — prychnęła, celowo głośno — czułość sobie okazywać na środku głównego rynku, to by Rada tylko ulice naokoło zamknęła, żeby nam nikt nie przeszkadzał.

Żołnierze potaknęli, rechocząc. Rajcowie spięli wargi, niektórzy pobledli – widać było, jak na dłoni, że owszem, zamknęliby te naokolne ulice. Iorweth wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja nie chcę — powiedział. — Ostatnie dekady spędziłem bowiem w lesie i okazywałem czułość, szorstką raczej, w warunkach też raczej szorstkich. A teraz czeka na mnie, na nas, łóżko. Z jedwabną pościelą. I tę opcję bym preferował. Starcem już w końcu jestem, wedle niektórych miar.

Saskia westchnęła teatralnie, puściła elfa, który się jej zsunął z kolan, ruszył ku drzwiom, z szynku zgarniając beztrosko po drodze gąsior najlepszego wina. Biodra się mu ładnie kołysały, gdzieś tak między znużeniem bitwy, a podnieceniem boju. Znaczy, bardzo ładnie, poprawiła w głowie dziewczyna.

Pokój, owszem, czekał. W tej karczmie, bo wybór pałacu dowolnego lokalnego wielmoży wyglądałby na polityczny.

— Posiłki nam zostawiajcie pod drzwiami, ale pukajcie, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że ciepłe — oznajmiła kobieta, wstając raźno. — Wszystkie interesa załatwimy, jak wypoczniemy, co pewnie z tydzień zajmie. — Błysnęła w uśmiechu zębami. — Do tego czasu nam nie przeszkadzać, chyba, żeby wojsko pod mury podchodziło. Jak się kto z propozycją handlową trafi, to niech też czeka, nie on jeden na świecie ma problemy z seniorem czy tym, który bardziej boli.

'

'

Za wypoczywanie zabrali się z zapałem godnym spraw najlepszych i najsłuszniejszych. Łóżko było zdecydowanie porządne, ramę miało solidną, z ciemnego drewna, sprężyny nowe, materace miękkie, puchate, grube, pościeli też sporo, kilka warstw, co jedna, to bardziej głaska i lśniąca bielą. W skrócie: łóżko było dość dobrej jakości, by nie stękać, nie skrzypieć ani żadnych innych upokarzająco sugestywnych dźwięków nie wydawać.

Saskii może byłoby tito, chociaż wyostrzony słuch smoka nieco takie rzeczy bolały. Iorweth wszakże, jak to zwykle istoty od luksusów, delikatnie ujmując, odwykłe, jak już dostawał coś wyższej jakości, to czepiał się owej niczym kontroler, znajdując najmniejsze uchybienia, uszczerbki bądź omyłki.

Nie obywało się zwykle bez narzekania na Dh'oinne, dziewczyna nie wątpiła też, że usłyszy je jutro... dzisiaj później... po przebudzeniu. Teraz jednak watażka był zbyt wyczerpany bitwą i odurzony przyjemnością, płynącą im obojgu w żyłach, by marudzić. By myśleć w ogóle, prawdopodobnie. Dziewczyna trzymała rozczapierzoną dłoń na jego piersi, czuła, jak serce mu powoli zwalnia, normuje rytm po niedawnym galopie. Ech, mój elfik, myślała, zasypiając, mój, mój, taki czasem cudny, że aż by się go na kawałki rozdarło i szpik chłeptało z kości, z miednicy, o, z miednicy albo tych policzkowych, takie śliczne... I tak bardzo mój i tak bardzo... że się właśnie aż chce powstrzymać. Może i ja go nawet trochę kocham, choćby po przyjacielsku, przemknęło jej nagle przez głowę, w błysku przedsennej trzeźwości, skoro się mi powstrzymywać chce, skoro go skrzywdzonym widzieć źle by mi było...

'

'

Ciaran wszedł bez pukania. Miał zresztą klucz, on oraz jeden z ludzkich adiutantów Saskii. Na wszelki wypadek. Wszelki wypadek nie miał oznaczać nic poniżej ataku, więc Iorweth, wyrwany z płytkiego snu już zgrzytem zamka, odruchowo rzucił się ubierać i szukać broni. Saskia tak samo.

— Nie ma powodu do alarmu. Nie takiego — rzucił szybko przybyły. — Po prostu... delegacja. Chce skorzystać z naszych usług. Negocjować cenę.

— I z tego powodu nas budzisz? — jęknęła dziewczyna, znów padając na poduszki. — Szlag by to, Ciaran, niech czekają, za tydzień zaczniemy rozmowy z zainteresowanymi...

— Tak, ale — elf przełknął ślinę — to jest delegacja z Gór Sinych. I Dol Blathanny.

— Cuach thene aep arse — zaintonowała kobieta. — Niech poczekają, jak wszyscy. Równouprawnienie ras mamy w armii, nie? Aen Seidhe nie mają prawa omijać kolejki. Poza tym, akurat Stokroteczka na wspólnotę powoływać się nie powinna.

— Ja z nimi porozmawiam przynajmniej. — Iorweth zdążył się już praktycznie ubrać, przynajmniej na tyle, że jego strój nie uchodziłby za skandaliczny. — Nie podejmę decyzji bez ciebie, ale porozmawiam. Z ciekawości choćby.

— Cholera, przecież ja ciebie do nich samego nie puszczę — westchnęła Saskia. — Dobra, Ciaran, dawaj ich, miejmy te wzajemne obelgi z głowy.

— Tak od razu? Tak... tak w dezabilu? — syknął watażka.

— Przerwali nam odpoczynek, tak? Gdyby ten tydzień odczekali, to byśmy ich witali w wypolerowanych butach. Ale oni czekać nie chcieli. To niech nie czekają.

— Powiedzieli, że rozumieją, że możecie potrzebować trochę czasu na... przygotowanie się do wizyty...

A to już naprawdę wkurzające było.

— Niech się chędożą — ogłosiła dziewczyna, akcentując każdą sylabę. — Do wizyt się za tydzień gotujemy. Teraz nas mają saute i w negliżu. Niech sobie wybiorą, tylko pamiętają, że kobieta ze snu wyrwana straszną jest. A smoki z kolei pamiętliwe. — Ukrywać nie było sensu, starszyzna Aen Seidhe smoka, choćby w ludzkiej postaci, rozpozna.

Iorweth wyglądał przez sekundę, jakby chciał zaprotestować. Ciaran, nim się lekko skłonił i wyszedł, też. Najwyraźniej mimo oficjalnego ogłaszania, jak to się ma w dupie zdradziecką Dol Blathannę tudzież podłą starszyznę, na elfikach ciągle słowa ich elity robiły wrażenie. Nic dziwnego, w sumie, spróbowała sobie przemówić do rozsądku kobieta, nie złość się na nich, jakbyś ty nagle ojca albo kogoś ze starszych spotkała, też by cię nerwy zjadły, chociaż niby nic o ich zdanie nie dbasz.

Delegacja przybyła może dwie minuty później. Watażka zdążył się ubrać prawie całkiem, butów mu tylko brakło. Saskia leżała przykryta jedwabną narzutą. Tak od niechcenia, więc od ramion niby, ale właściwie narzuta co chwilę opadała, co chwilę coś spod niej wystawało. Wzmiankowany negliż, konkretniej. Światło świec, ustawionych pod ścianami, drgało, cienie chodziły po ciele dziewczyny. Ładnie to pewnie wygląda, pomyślała, szukając spojrzenia Iorwetha – i gdy je znalazła, ciemne, łaknące, natychmiast nabrała pewności.

— Aen Seidhe... nasza starszyzna... nie cenią seksu — upomniał ją, gdy usłyszeli kroki w korytarzu.

— Zważywszy na to, jakie macie przyrost naturalny, to powinniście zacząć. Jak sacrum absolutne traktować i tym, którzy się tej zacnej czynności oddają, nie przeszkadzać, przeciwnie, ułatwiać — burknęła.

Ostatnie słowa musiały dotrzeć do delegacji, która teraz właśnie stanęła w ceremonialnie przez Ciarana otwieranych drzwiach. Puścili jednak te słowa mimo swych spiczastych uszu. Jak miło, kpiła kobieta. Gniew jej coś wcale nie przechodził i nie malał, wobec czego grzecznościowe powitania ucięła w pół słowa.

— Wyrwaliście nas z łóżka nad ranem. Ad remujta z łaski swojej.

— Skądeście się tu wzięli, na przykład — mruknął Iorweth, nawet nie sekundę nie podnosząc wzroku znad zawiązywanego, starannie i powoli, buta. — Więcej niż kilka godzin drogi od Gór Sinych jesteśmy.

Delegacja – trzech elfów, jedna elfka, Ida, no, no, no – spojrzała po sobie. Jeden z elfów, stary, bardzo, Saskia umiała oceniać, zrobił delikatny, zbywający gest dłonią. Miał na imię Chaesselath, przedstawił się przed chwilą.

— Nadal jeszcze mamy sposoby. Trochę starej magii.

Ciaran zachichotał zimno. Watażka prychnął znad sznurowadeł.

— A już się bałem, że oto koniec świata nadejdzie, dzień, w którym nasza starszyzna odpowie wprost, bez uników, na zwykłe pytanie. Ale uniknęliśmy tego nieszczęścia — oznajmił obojętnie.

Kobieta się poczuła raźniej. Skoro jej elfy jeszcze ironizowały, to dobrze, to można negocjować, żaden afekt ideologiczny im umysłu nie zaciemnia.

— Bardzo wam pilno nam przeszkadzać, skoro aż waszej cennej magii użyliście — westchnęła, przeciągając się lekko. — I cóż to niby się dzieje? Na Góry się krucjata szykuje? Na Dol Blathannę Stennis teraz, syty powstrzymaniem Henselta i stłumieniem możnych, chce najechać? Franceskę na przyjęciu dyplomatycznym urażono, a zniewaga krwi wymaga?

— Scoia'tael najlepiej — podrzucił zimno Iorweth, teraz całkowicie pochłonięty wciąganiem drugiego buta. — Brońcie bogi starszyzny. Albo magów.

Ani drgnęli. Ida uśmiechnęła się nawet, uprzejmie, mówiąc:

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy, więc. Nie chcemy wam zabierać czasu świętowania. Graf Fryderyk Trelletor zamierza wyruszyć na wojnę. Czy raczej wojenkę o miedzę. Z margrabią Vidremem Loksem. Słyszeliście z pewnością.

— Słyszeliśmy. Graf jest idiotą. — Saskia zmrużyła oczy. — Smutna przypadłość, nieszczęśliwy zwłaszcza dla jego rodu traf, szkoda dziatek, które niedługo osieroci, ale cóż, bywa. Nierzadko nawet, rzekłabym. Czemu ów nagły poryw idiotyzmu interesuje szlachetną elfią elitę?

— Temu, że ziemie margrabiego leżą na wschodzie — odparł Iorweth, nim Ida czy ktokolwiek z delegacji choćby zdążył otworzyć usta. — I oczywiście gdyby osłabł, gdyby zginął, gdyby je utracił, Góry Sine miałyby... szansę uzyskania korzyści. Dol Blathanna też. W sumie, nawet Stennis byłby szczęśliwy.

— Stennis powinien być szczęśliwy, że zachował całe Aedirn — prychnęła dziewczyna.

— Waszym kosztem — wtrąciła Ida. — Wiemy, że mieliście inne plany co do Vergen niż pozwolić mu się stać ofiarą na ołtarzu jedności Aedirn. Planowaliście wolne państwo, tolerancyjną republikę, wolność, równość, braterstwo, dla ludz i nieludzi jednakie...

— Gdyby to była prawda — zauważyła słodkim głosem kobieta — to planowalibyśmy zdradę księcia... króla Stennisa, czyż nie? Nie wmówisz nam tej plamy na honorze najemnika. Myśmy dotrzymali umowy i Stennis dotrzymuje umowy. Zniósł dyskryminujące nieludzi przepisy. Zapobiega pogromom. Stara się zapewnić równość przynajmniej w obliczu prawa. Jest naszym opiekunem i dobroczyńcą. Nie zwrócicie nas przeciwko niemu.

— Oczywiście. — Calutka delegacja skinęła dostojnie głowami. — Nie chcieliśmy sugerować niczego, co moglibyście uznać za hańbiące.

— Ale to dziwne — dorzuciła zamyślonym głosem Ida — że aż tak wam zależy na honorze najemnika. Wam, którzy odrzuciliście honor Scoia'tael, honor walczących o wolność...

Saskia się przestraszyła, że Ciaran i Iorweth nie zdzierżą. Ale nie, wytrzymali, mięśnie się im jedynie napięły szczękach, zadrgały na kościach policzkowych. Iorweth nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad sznurowego teraz, naprawdę pomału, buta, błysnął tylko zębami. Ciaran patrzył na niego. Dziewczyna patrzyła na przybyłe elfy. Czasem. Czasem, jak w tej chwili, ostentacyjnie przewracała poduszki i szuflady, szukając szczotki do włosów. Narzuta jakoś się tam trzymała. A zresztą, elfowie rzadko kiedy czuli pociąg do ludzkich kobiet.

— Przeżyć to zdradzić. Oczywiście. Martwym nie trzeba wypłacać zaległego żołdu — skomentował wreszcie jej słodki watażka, trochę deklamatorsko. — Gdybyśmy wszyscy zginęli w okolicach Brenny nie musielibyście nami kupczyć cesarzowi, co przecież było taakie trudne, zraniło wasze serduszka i pogorszyło reputację. Łzyście ronili przez swoją decyzję ani chybi. A myśmy was do niej zmusili, przeżywając. Wielka, wielka nasza wina. Ciaran, zawołaj kogoś ze służby, proszę, żeby mi wypastował buty.

Ciaran przemknął obok delegacji, bez słowa. Saskia wreszcie znalazła szczotkę. Z kości, wykładaną złotem. Własność karczmy.

— Jeśli chcecie, żebyśmy wsparli grafa, to nie ma mowy — oznajmiła; czesanie włosów trochę ją uspokoiło, nie czuła już potrzeby zabicia Idy na miejscu, nie aż tak paląco. — Graf przegra. Po prostu. Wpadł chłopina w niezłe duvvelsheyss, nie nasza rzecz**.** Margrabia ma twierdze położone w górach, przy przełęczach, praktycznie na półkach skalnych. Nie da się pod nie podnieść, oblężenie może trwać latami – i bez skutku. Jest bogaty, stać go na utrzymanie załogi i zgromadzenie zapasów żywności. Oraz wykupienie najemników, którzy zajdą ewentualnych atakujących od tyłu. Stałe armie margrabiego są dwa razy większe niż te, które może wynająć graf. Jeśli Vidrem zaciągnie najemników, będzie miał trzy-cztery razy więcej ludzi. Są kampanie, których nie poprowadzi nawet geniusz. Są rzeczy niemożliwe.

— To samo mówiono o utrzymaniu Aedirn.

— Mówiono. Między „mówiono, że coś jest niemożliwe", a „jest niemożliwe" istnieje semantyczna przepaść — zaintonował Iorweth, nadal krytycznie oglądający swoje oficerki; cała ta ostentacyjnie okazywana pogarda sprawiła, że Saskię pożądanie boleśnie skręciło w podbrzuszu. — Sądziłem, że wielka starszyzna jest jej świadoma.

— Jest świadoma — odparł spokojnie Chaesselath. — Tak samo, jak jest świadoma tego, że właśnie popisujecie się swoją maleńką władzą i maleńką pogardą. Odpłacacie, a przynajmniej sądzicie, że odpłacacie. Pięknie to bardzo i łaskawie, i dojrzale, i mądrze z waszej strony. Ale ponieważ jest też świadoma, co sobie w ten sposób kompensujecie i że autorytet, który budujecie tym wulgarnym sposobem, będzie wam potrzebny, to nie zamierza reagować.

Watażka nie podniósł wzroku, wciągnął i wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, ale przez nos, nie przez zęby. Smoczyca skupiła się na swoich włosach, tych złotych paseczkach wchodzących w pole widzenia. Jeszcze raz je rozczesać. Jeszcze. Mocno. Nawet to słabe światło starczyło, by je rozświetlić, by wyglądały, jak płomienie.

— My z kolei jesteśmy świadomi — stwierdziła lodowato — że wasi czarownicy, Aen Seidhe, w obstawie których tutaj przybyłeś, by składać oferty, mają szansę mnie w tej formie i Iorwetha pokonać. Jeśli zmienię formę, roztrzaskam kilka budynków i wasze pełne wiedzy czaszki. Może będziecie więc w stanie nas zabić, ale bardzo, bardzo ciekawa jestem, jak potem to wytłumaczycie innym Aen Seidhe. Tym ze Scoia'tael i zwykłym mieszkańcom. Jak rozwiążecie — głos jej przeszedł w syk — problem legitymizacji władzy, która sama z siebie, bez noża przegranej wojny na gardle, morduje własne dzieci. Tudzież tak rzadkie a święte gatunki, jak smoki.

Chaesselath otworzył usta, lecz Ida uniosła dłoń w uciszającym geście – i elf posłusznie zamilkł.

— Wyraziliśmy się niezręcznie i zbyt ostro, za co z całego serca przepraszamy. Nie przybyliśmy tu po to, by was krzywdzić.

— Jakże miła odmiana — mruknął pod nosem Iorweth, splunął na sprzączkę, sięgnął po jedną z jedwabnych powłoczek i zaczął nią polerować metal.

Ida przez sekundę wyglądała niemal smutno. Potem jej rysy stwardniały.

— Ale nie przyszliśmy też przepraszać ani błagać o wybaczenie.

— Nie przyszliście też, jak sądzę, by omawiać przepisy kulinarne lub najnowszą modę novigradzką. Mamy godzinami wymieniać, po co tu nie przyszliście, czy przejdziecie do rzeczy? — syknęła Saskia, czesząc te włosy chyba ociupinkę zbyt gwałtownie, skoro każdy ruch trochę szarpał, bolał. — My tu właśnie wygraliśmy bitwę, mamy za sobą parę tygodni oblężenia, wypocząć chcemy.

— Upadek margrabiego, jak zauważyliście, przysłużyłby się sprawie — zaczęła Ida.

— Nie przelewamy już krwi za „esse creasa" — warknął watażka. — Tylko za pieniądze.

— Przyjmujemy też klejnoty, antyki, nieruchomości i czeki możliwe do zrealizowania w banku Vivaldich — dorzuciła dziewczyna. — Właściwie wszystko, co krasnoludy i niziołki dadzą radę spieniężyć.

W zamian za ochronę swoich posłańców, wsparcie w Vergen oraz załatwione u Stennisa ulgi podatkowe bank Vivaldich dawał ich kompanii bardzo, bardzo dobre warunki. Wysokie oprocentowanie, niskie prowizje, dobre ceny skupu, świetny kurs wymiany walut.

— Ale jeśli cokolwiek będzie zagrażać Górom Sinym albo Dol Blathannie — stwierdził cicho Iorweth, nadal zawzięcie polerując sprzączki — jeśli zaczną się rzezie, jeśli będziecie potrzebowali ochrony, to przyjdziemy. Przynajmniej moje oddziały. Nie zostawię mojego ludu, nieważne, że mój lud zos... co on o mnie myśli.

— Los nieludzi jest nam drogi — przetłumaczyła płynnie Saskia. — Ale nie pójdziemy ginąć w skazanej na klęskę kampanii. Drobnej kampanii. Politycznej kampanii. Nic wspólnego z ideałami czy wolnością nie mają plany grafa. A wasze są tylko dowodem przebiegłości.

— Redania — szepnęła Ida — jest zainteresowana.

— Redania jest zainteresowana każdą częścią Kaedwen. Mają szczęście, że cesarz nie ma czasu na trzymanie swoich nowych ziem krótko, rebelia w domu, na południu, mu uwagę odciąga... Radowid myśli, że zdoła coś wyrwać i przyklepać post factum u Emhyra.

— Margrabia chce... planuje rozmawiać z Radowidem. O pójściu na Góry Sine.

— A niby czemu cesarza irytować, idąc po kompletnie jałowe ziemie? — spytała Saskia.

— Bo Vidrem twierdzi, że góry tam same rodzą szlachetne kruszce. Że jego ludzie, prześlizgnąwszy się, znaleźli tam metal tak dobry, jak ten z Mahakamu. Że mógłby się uniezależnić od krasnoludów.

Dziewczyna odłożyła szczotkę.

— Złoto i kamienie tam są, wszyscy wiedzą. I sporo waszych skarbów. Ale nie wysokiej jakości żelazo. Ładnie mi, Iorweth?

Watażka uniósł wreszcie spojrzenie znad podłogi.

— Ślicznie — stwierdził z czułością, którą w następnej sekundzie wywiało z głosu. — Radowid za samo złoto nie pójdzie. Vidrem łże, jak pies, a potem ma nadzieję ukoić irytację króla podbitymi ziemiami i kosztownościami. W to akurat jestem gotów uwierzyć. Nie wiem tylko, skąd nasza starszyzna miałaby znać plany szlachetków Kaedwen... A, tak. Magia. Macie swoje sposoby. — Wrócił do butów.

— W tym przypadku po prostu sieć szpiegów. Łapówki. I owszem, trochę magii. Do weryfikacji danych. Ale plotki o drugim Mahakamie już zaczynają krążyć. Trzeba je zdusić w zarodku...

— ...inaczej nie Radowid, to kto inny się połakomi. Rozumiemy — przerwała jej Saskia. — Ale kampania grafa to nadal samobójstwo. Już prościej po prostu wynająć skrytobójców i zabić Vidrema. Mogę wam polecić kilku sprawdzonych. Za darmo nawet. Poza tym, z całym szacunkiem, nie wierzę, że Radowid zaufa tym pogłoskom. Na chłopski rozum wiadomo, że gdybyście mieli tak dobre żelazo, to uzbroilibyście lepiej Scoia'tael.

Iorweth prychnął sceptycznie.

— Królewski rozum chciwszy od chłopskiego. A uprzedzenia niejednego już człowieka zaślepiły — westchnął sentencjonalnie Chaesselath.

— Radowid ma za żonę byłą strzygę — przytomnie zauważyła dziewczyna. — Nie sądzę, żeby był jakoś wyjątkowo uprzedzony...

— Radowid ma Drakenborg — syknął watażka.

Smoczyca sklęła w duszy, podczas gdy tamten ciągnął:

— A nasza starszyzna z kolei ma plany i ambicje, i chętnie sobie kawałek ziemi margrabiego chwyci. Zaprawdę, śliczneście to o chciwości wyłożyli. Z chciwości chcecie teraz szafować krwią Scoia'tael, krwią Aen Seidhe, zamiast wydać trochę grosza na skrytobójców. Nas, sądzicie, za darmo mieć będziecie?

Ciaran zastukał we framugę. Prowadził z sobą ludzkiego wyrostka – popielate włosy, nijaka, pokryta bliznami po ospie twarz.

— Nie rozumie nic starszej, sprawdziłem — oznajmił elf, zaraz przechodząc na wspólny. — Idź, wypastuj dowódcy buty.

Chłopak przemknął, mamrocząc przeprosiny, obok delegacji. Popatrywał, zaciekawiony, na elfów, a potem, gdy już przyklęknął, wzrok mu sam uciekł na moment do Saskii, do tego, co widać było między narzutą, pościelą, a cieniami.

Iorweth nie powiedział nic, nawet nie syknął, podniósł tylko nogę i tracił dzieciaka stopą w policzek, odwracając mu twarz w swoją stronę. Podeszwą. I z uśmiechem. Wyrostek zrobił się biały, jak miesiączek, prawie zadławił, spojrzenie wbił w buty, ręce, który sięgał po szmatę, drżały, smuga błota z podeszwy mu została na policzku, podchodziła aż do ust.

Przez Saskię jakby magia przepłynęła, z trudem wstrzymała telepnięcie. Interesa trzeba szybko zakończyć, do spraw ważniejszych wrócić, jej elfik ubrany, ale to nic, to nic, jest pewien urok w rozbieraniu...

— Zapłacimy wam — zapewniła tymczasem Ida. — M'aep ioc've elaine. Elainemil.

— Teraz macie pieniądze, ale na wykup oficerów brygady nie było? — syknął watażka, pozornie skupiony całkowicie na obserwacji czynności chłopaka, co rzeczonego przyprawiało niemal o zawał, z bladości i dygotu sądząc.

— Esse verde creasa. Gwleidyd. Miea... Esse verde an dh'allovà aep miea.

Błąd, pomyślała Saskia. Powoływanie się na politykę i żal, i trudne decyzje nigdy dobrze na jej słodkiego elfa nie działało.

— Dh'allowà dodd've aep arse — warknął Iorweth. — En ve creasa, gwledyd – en ve ioceath taé. A méc'h ve evallien aep arse.

— Może byśmy was traktowali poważniej — rzucił obojętnie Chaesselath — gdybyście mniej klęli.

— Może byśmy was traktowali poważniej — odparował równie obojętnie Iorweth — gdybyście mniej pięknie mówili, a więcej działali. Na froncie najlepiej.

— Może bym was wszystkich traktowała poważniej — westchnęła Saskia — gdybyście mniej czasu tracili na słowne przepychanki, a szybciej przechodzili do konkretów.

Policzki Chaesselatha leciuteńko się zaróżowiły. Ida rzuciła smoczycy spojrzenie pełne współczucia i zrozumienia, bezgłośny ekwiwalent okrzyku „mężczyźni", połączonego z wyrzuceniem rąk w górę.

— Zapłacimy — powtórzyła więc Ida. — A górskie twierdze nie są nie do zdobycia, gdy się zna ścieżki. I ma się potężną latającą broń dystansową.

— Tożsamość Saskii nie jest na sprzedaż — ogłosił lodowato watażka.

— To chyba jej decyzja, nie twoja? — Ida, znowu, z delikatnie pytającą intonacją.

Tak właściwie, to tak, to Saskii rzecz. Ale nie będzie jej wredna elfica wykorzystywała kobiecej niezależności do rozbijania sojuszu.

— Iorweth zna moje decyzje — oznajmiła lodowato, wyciągając się na łóżku; niech sobie ta elfia chudzina popatrzy, skoro krągłości żadnych to nigdy mieć nie będzie, biedactwo.

Chaesselathowi drgnęły wargi, pewnie w obrzydzeniu. Za to Ida tasowała obrazek z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Niekoniecznie tylko zazdrosnym.

— Margrabia rozmawia z Radowidem. Król gotów go poprzeć w przypadku ataku, król chętnie nowe ziemie w pole wpływu włączy, skoro mu tak ładnie z zachodnim Kaedwen poszło, a wówczas na paru pułkach Redanii, nie najemnikach, Vidrem oprze kampanię. To skąpiec w końcu. Wasza sława i nasze pieniądze ściągną kondotierów pod sztandary grafa. To już nie tylko o trochę ziem ludzkiego szlachetki chodzi, a o osłabienie Redanii. I późniejsze negocjacje. — Chaesselath wbił spojrzenie w Ciarana. — Nie pominiemy losu nieludzi w Drakenborgu.

Fakt, przy odpowiednim wsparciu finansowym można byłoby wyrównać liczebność oddziałów obu stron. Przy mapach elfów można byłoby liczyć na pewne ułatwienia logistyczne. Przy przemianie w smoka można byłoby spokojnie podbić górskie twierdze. Kampania nadal byłaby bardzo trudna, ale przestawała być niemożliwa. Saskia lubiła zaś wyzwania. Najemnik to jednak co innego niż terrorysta. Dobrych najemników, jeśli o reputację u wszystkich zainteresowanych dbają, raczej się po wojnach sądami nie turbuje, za okupem to niemal natychmiast zwalnia; tego, co w rozpadającym się po śmierci króla Kaedwen, zarobili, spokojnie starczyłoby na owe okupy. Najpewniej zresztą i do okupów by nie doszło, poddałoby się miasta za prawo wyjścia garnizonu. Ze sztandarami. Znaczy, to nie było tak, że w imię sprawdzania siebie narażała swoich ludzi. Nie aż tak bardzo.

No i gdyby podbili ziemie margrabiego oraz osłabili Redanię, to Radowid z pewnością byłby gotów przyklepać republikę, byleby zagrożenie od siebie oddalić. A do stworzenia własnego kawałka państwa te wszystkie awantury w Kaedwen miały kiedyś tam zmierzać. Iorweth tak mówił oddziałom i w to wierzył, Saskia też przecież chciała...

Miała wrażenie, że Ida rozczytuje jej myśli. Ale telepatyczne połączenie bez wiedzy smoka nie powinno być możliwe dla elfa.

— Wasze obietnice wsparcia możecie sobie wsadzić — syknął watażka. — Wycofacie się z nich przy pierwszym rachunku, pierwszej bitwie...

— Dajemy słowo. — Chaesselath uniósł dumnie głowę.

— Plwam na wasze słowo.

— Nie posłalibyśmy was na pewną i daremną śmierć przecież!

Iorweth i Ciaran się zaśmiali. Ba, zaśmiała się też Saskia. Zaraza, naprawdę zabawne to stwierdzenie było. I to święte oburzenie w tonie. Nawet chłopak pastujący buty nerwowo zachichotał, wyczuwszy nastrój.

Watażka uniósł głowę. Spojrzał wreszcie na delegację.

— Chciałem zobaczyć, czy wam to łatwo powiedzieć przyszło... I nawet muskuł nie drgnął. Gratulacje — stwierdził uprzejmym tonem.

— Dol Blathanna istnieje — przypomniała cicho Ida. — To nie było na darmo.

— Istnieje Dol Blathanna, do której ja ani Ciaran nie mamy wstępu.

— Dostaniecie go, jeśli nam pomożecie. Zdejmiemy też z was infamię, jaką okryło was zamienienie Scoia'tael w bandy najemników...

— Uratowanie kilkuset elfów przed śmiercią z głodu lub na szafocie, znaczy? Nikt w tym nie widzi infamii. Nikt. Nawet Yeavinn. Nikt poza wami, a waszą opinię mam w rzyci.

— Tym bardziej boli — oznajmiła Ida z brutalnością zwykłą raczej krasnoludom. — Opinię masz szemraną i wiesz o tym, i cię boli, nieważne, ile złota ci dadzą Dh'oinne. Na to możemy pomóc. A ty możesz pomóc braciom w Drakenborgu.

Zaśmiał się gardłowo – i coś tym ukrywał, coś grał, Saskia dość dobrze go znała, by rozczytywać. Miała również wrażenie, że tamci wiedzą, iż jej samej nigdy by te ideologiczne, honorowe bajdurzenia nie przekonały, wiedzą, iż Saskię do rozważenia oferty skłoniono już przed chwilą, że to teraz – to ma ułatwić późniejsze rozmowy z Iorwethem. Drobiazg, zdawał się mówić uśmiech elfki, maleńki dowód dobrej woli, wróżba przyszłej współpracy, podaruneczek, niech wam polityka pożycia w związku nie zakłóca.

Bardzo niepokojąca rzecz. Pal już sześć telepatię, nie jest dobrze, zaraza, gdy kilkusetletnie istoty zaczynają ci się wtrącać do łóżka. Zwłaszcza, gdy owo łóżko powiązane jest z twoim mieczem.

Ale wyzwanie kusiło. Potencjalne korzyści również. Straty... W minimalizowaniu strat byli mistrzami. Zwłaszcza po Vergen. Za popis niewinności przed Stennisem – i potem przed połączonym trybunałem Północy, w sprawie królobójstwa – chyba się im doroczna novigradzka nagroda dla najlepszych aktorów należała. Chociaż z królobójstwem to Iorweth się też prywatnie zarzekał, że naprawdę-naprawdę nie komanda.

Jej elfik się teraz wahał, po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy. Ciaran nie, ale Ciaran nie był w Drakenborgu, jedyne co, to stamtąd swojego dowódcę na rękach po amnestii wynosił. Był za to wierny aż do fanatyzmu, do całkowitego zapomnienia o sobie. Jako i komanda, co oznaczało, że decyzja, jakże wygodnie, została umieszczona w rękach Saskii.

Nieco za wygodnie, uznała dziewczyna. Smok w niej przymrużył złociste oczy, zagrał ogniem w gardle. Rozchylił kapinkę wargi, ukazał kły i płomienie, widziała to dosłownie. Uśmiechał się.

'

'

Filipkowi, synowi Heńka, tego pastowania butów wystarczyło na anegdot do końca życia po karczmach w zamian za stawianie kolejek opowiadanie. Dzieci jego jeszcze się chwaliły, że ich ojciec czyścił buty słynnemu Rzeźnikowi – i uszedł z życiem, i nie zemdlał nawet, i w ogóle swoje zadanie wykonał porządnie, w twarz się niebezpieczeństwu śmiejąc.

Tak przynajmniej rzecz wyglądała w anegdocie rodzinnej oraz wersji podawanej jednemu ciekawskiemu poecie oraz kilku studentom, robiącym jakoweś „badania terenowe".

Kolegom, dobrze już zwykle pijany, to Filip przyznawał, że się mało ze strachu nie zesrał, zwłaszcza, jak mu wzrok poleciał w kierunku Saskii – „ale, cholera, to była kobieta, ta dupa, te cycki, a zupełnie nagutka siedziała, narzutę niby na sobie miała, ale tak z niej spadała, jakby jej nie było, no i ona siedziała może metr ode mnie, bezwstydnie zupełnie, jakby nikogo tam nie było, pachniało nią, no, nimi, w całym pokoju, czuć było, że tam ostro przez noc harcowali, w ogóle wstydu nie mieli, tia, tfu, żołnierski brak obyczajności, prawdę mówicie, kumie... Że jak niby miałem nie patrzeć, włosy jej tylko opadały na sutki, ale sutki, jak sutki, generalnie u bab podobne, mogłem sobie wyobrazić, aż mi, mówię wam, w gardle zaschło, a fiut na baczność stanął" – a Iorweth to dostrzegł – „byłem pewien, że mnie zabije, ale najwyraźniej mu na butach zależało, bo nic nie powiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął, a ja prawie rzygnąłem z nerwów, myślę, już po tobie, Filipek, tylko mu te oficerki wyczyścisz, a na tortury cię weźmie, a wy przecież też słyszeliście, co on ludziom robił, więc się bałem, aż mi ręce całe latały, a żołądek to miałem w dupie po prostu, a te buty, przysięgam wam, to Rzeźnik całe miał uwalane we krwi i jakiejś takiej... czymś takim... w mózgu, myślę". Co elfy gadały w tym swoim cholernym języku, to Filip nie miał pojęcia, choć potem go wielu o to pytało. „Szpiegów, oczywiście", mówił kolegom z uśmiechem znawcy polityki na ustach i pianą oraz inszymi produktami piwa (postawionego przez kogoś, oczywiście) na wąsie. „Bo oni tam chyba, jak tak teraz myślę, tę wielką chryję, tę wielką wojnę ustalali... No, ale co ja wtedy mogłem wiedzieć? Ja przecież w chędożonym narzeczu elfów ani «kurwa» nie powiem".

Potem zaś następował moment wielkiej chwały ówczesnego Filipka. „Musiałem mu te buty doskonale wyczyścić, starałem się zresztą, wierzcie, że się starałem, to pucowanie mojego życia było, o mnie się stawka toczyła, jestem pewien – i wygrałem! Rzeźnik zostawił mnie przy życiu, najwyraźniej kontent z mojej roboty był, zaraza, nawet mi napiwek dał, królewski napiwek, po pałacach nawet takich nie dostają, mówił mi znajomy, co w Tretogorze siedział przy dworze właśnie... Jaki napiwek? Dokładnie? Nie no, tajemnica zawodowa – ale, panowie, rok bym dał radę za to żyć. I czy powiedział – a prawda, powiedział, wszyscy o to pytają, zwłaszcza, wiecie, ci z szarej części polityki" – mrugnięcie znawcy – „ale to wiadomo, przeca to jego dewiza była, zawsze ją powtarzał, powiadają, jak który rycerz się okupić chciał, a Saskii nie było obok, żeby powstrzymała, ja to zresztą w nim jeszcze lubiłem, że on jednako nas, prostych ludzi, i panów reza, że mu różnicy nie robi... A, ja wtedy przecież zaraz poleciałem i powiedziałem wszystkim, w takim szoku byłem, więc to wiadoma rzecz".

— Masz tu za fatygę po nocy — rzucił Iorweth, wyjmując z mieszka naszyjnik z klejnotami, najśliczniejszy i najbardziej błyszczący, jaki Filipek w życiu widział oraz miał kiedykolwiek zobaczyć — ty jesteś prostym posługaczem, to tobie za fatygowanie po nocy się dodatkowo płaci, nie to, co nam, my nie śpimy za darmo... No już, bierzże — dodał z irytacją, bo chłopak oniemiał na widok tego bogactwa, piękna, wspaniałości. — Ja przecież nie dla złota walczę, ja tylko zabijam Dh'oinne... A jeśli inne Dh'oinne gotowe m płacić za to, że zabijam ich pobratymców, cóż, tym lepiej się składa.

'

'

Radowid był panem niespecjalnie gorszym od Foltesta. Do Roche'a miał rodzaj słabości ze względu na sprowadzenie Anais – i na Addę, która traktowała Vernona z życzliwą pobłażliwością, a mężowi się sympatie żony udzielały – wobec czego były dowódca Niebieskich Pasów nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu w Tretogorze źle. Właściwie dobrze mu było. Lepiej niż panom, których regularnie wieszał. Szlachcie Redanii oraz Temerii nie podobało się bowiem, proszę, proszę, że ktoś ich rozpasane przywileje przycina.

Stan szlachecki raz się na coś przydawał, Roche dzięki niemu miał robotę, miał masę roboty, potrzebny królowi był wielce, jako nieobciążony żadnymi rodzinnymi sentymentami, zobowiązaniami, miłościami albo inszymi związkami k'zdradzie wiodącym.

Dlatego też kapitan był jednym z nielicznych dworzan, urzędników oraz dowódców, który wezwany przed oblicze Radowida V Srogiego z informacją, że Jego Wysokość ma dla niego niespodziankę, nie reagował specjalną paniką. Ot, ogolił się trochę, kaftan przywdział świeży. Niespodzianka, dumał, idąc jasnymi, przestronnymi korytarzami pałacu – świeżo po kilka lat się wlokącym remoncie z okazji ślubu z Addą – będzie pewnie oznaczać jakieś nielubianego barona do zabicia. Może Arjan czymś podpadł i trochę szuję przycisnąć będzie można... Zabić raczej nie, Luiza, siedząc na nilfgaardzkim dworze i dając dupy, komu tylko mogła, chroniła szczeniaka. No i jednak, brat nominalnej władczyni Temerii, prawie jakby królewskiej pary rodzina.

— Jego Wysokość w humorze? — spytał lekko służącą agent, podchodząc do drzwi.

Dziewczyna w podsłuchiwaniu, podczytywaniu przez ramię, wykradaniu danych tudzież podobnych była lepsza niż Brygida nawet. I Vernon jeszcze z nią ni razu nie spał, mimo rzeczonej imponującego biustu oraz zgrabnych łydek, co zapewniło mu jej zaintrygowanie, z każdym zręcznie urwanym w połowie flirtem rosnące.

Teraz kobieta pokręciła głową.

— Niespecjalnie — westchnęła. — Chyba idzie wojna.

'

'

No, wojenka raczej, skomentował kapitan, gdy mu wytłumaczono, że o sprawę margrabiego Vidrema chodzi. Graf Trelletor atakuje, a niech atakuje, kretyn, rzyć się mu skopie, jaja urżnie i tyle.

— Ale wojny i oblężenia to raczej rzecz generałów — mruknął na końcu. — Powiedzcie, gdzie mam palić, kogo cicho wykończyć, ale kampania przecież nie moja, Wasza Wysokość, rzecz...

Radowid się roześmiał.

— Że o prezent się dopytujesz? Ech, ludzie z gminu, nigdy się wstrzymać nie umiecie, jak dzieci... No, ale mamy dla ciebie prezent, Roche, mamy. Zgadnij, która ze słynnych ostatnio kompanii najemników poszła na służbę do grafa Fryderyka?

Roche'owi nieśmiała nadzieja – niemożliwa nadzieja – zaświtała.

— Nie ona — oznajmił, szykując się na rozczarowanie — grafa na nią nie stać, a kampania przegrana, z góry wiadomo, ona, oni, swoich oddziałów w takich nie wytraca, reputację by sobie nadszarpnęła...

— A jednak. — Białe ząbki Addy mignęły przez chwilę pośród krwistej czerwieni warg. — Saskia Smokobójczyni ucztuje z grafem Trelltor na zamku Mnish. Oficjalnie na służbę u niego wstąpiła... Czasowo, oczywiście.

— Na wojnach się zaś, cóż, ginie. Tak prosty żołnierz, jak dowódca, oberwać cegłą w trakcie oblężenia może... — Radowid miał na twarzy szeroki, rozlewny uśmiech dobrego pana. — Będziesz miał okazję pomszczenia twojego ukochanego suwerena, ojca prawie, władcy pełnego dla ciebie łask wszelakich. Rzeklibyśmy, że to ładny prezent. Liczymy, że nie zmarnujesz.

'

'

— Ale jedno mnie niepokoi, Ves — mruknął Roche, gdy już dziewczynie dobre wieści zaniósł.

Uniosła brwi.

— To samo, co i króla pewnie, tylko on milczy, na dane wywiadu czeka ani chybi... Saskia to nie jest zły dowódca, przeciwnie. Pasmo sukcesów ostatnio. Skarbów już uzbierała tyle, że do końca życia chyba nie wyda, a pieniądze do niej za nic dosłownie lecą, każdy ją w swojej armii chciałby widzieć... Iorweth skurwysyn, ale to swoich komand przywiązany, to jedyne, co go przed utratą honoru chroni – że on niby dba o tych nieludzi, że im w ten sposób życie ratuje, że to dla nich jedyne wyjście. No i teraz oni się niby w kampanię samobójczą ładują?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może nie jest samobójcza.

— Właśnie. A wedle wszelkich danych – całej naszej wiedzy – to jest z góry skazane na klęskę. Nie ma mowy, żeby wygrali. Nie da się. A to znaczy... Sama wiesz, co to znaczy.

Skinęła poważnie głową.

— Co takiego wielkiego skurwysyny wiedzą, czego nie wiemy my?

* * *

><p>Bartosz Suwiński<p>

**Burzan**

Pola zaczynione na szaro. Pościerane na wylot.  
>Słońce dźwiga się wyżej, zmierza ku jasnemu.<br>Zielone kępki prześwitują spod zmarzniętej ziemi.

Chłód za plecami, idzie po twarzy, sięga niżej.  
>Kilka ptaków podrywa się z gałęzi, byle jak, byle gdzie.<br>Nagie pola zawiązują się echem po jednej i drugiej stronie głosu.

Do mnie należą imiona, które pędzi wiatr.


	2. Chapter 2

Polityka i wojna. Znaczy, bardzo to bawiące, ale dla kilku tylko osób. Dla reszty, na osłodę, Talar. I Roche.

* * *

><p>Talar był, podobno, nieco urażony na Roche'a o ten numer z Anais i Redanią. Mimo tego, że nowy regent doceniał jego zdolności, płacił pensję, znosił brak manier i ogólnie dawał żyć. Talar był urażony podobno, bo przy jego stosunku do wulgaryzmów ustalenie, czy ma trochę żalu, jest nieco urażony, wściekły czy może w ogóle nie ma sprawy – a może uważa cię za zdrajcę ojczyzny – bywało trudne.<p>

W każdym razie, póki Vernon przynosił mu świeżutkie informacje wprost z redańskiego dworu, Talar go nie wyrzucał. Ba, nawet zgadzał się na wymiany danych.

— Radowid wie, że tym mi takie rzeczy mówisz? — prychnął tylko kiedyś sceptycznie, zerknąwszy na dokładny spis ostatnio zamawianych zabawek buduarowych.

— Radowid wie, że ci mówię. Ale chyba nie wie, ile i jak bardzo... prywatne — przyznał pogodnie kapitan. — Co za różnica? Ja umieścisz magiczny podsłuch w jednym z tych ustrojstw...

— Magii zakazano, Roche.

— Podsłuch wysokiej technologii – to się tak teraz nazywa, nie? Albo skocz do druidów.

To było wszakże na samym początku nowej współpracy. Teraz Talar skubał wątłą, zapuszczaną ostatnio brodę.

— O Saskii... o Saskii... tyle, co i wszyscy pewnie.

Roche przewrócił oczyma.

— To więcej ode mnie. Radowid nic nie mówi przed radą.

— To chujowo robi twój – dzięki tobie nasz – nowy suweren. Miewamy zwykle cholernie dobre pomysły, gdy się nam da trochę jebanego czasu na przeanalizowanie faktów.

— Talar...

— Saskię i Iorwetha nocą w Rakvelerin odwiedzała delegacja elfów. Myślę, że Dolina Kwiatów i wiadome Góry – też ci to, swoją drogą, jak Dolina Dziwek brzmi, Roche? elfy niby, a za chuja wyczucia – doradcy Franceski nawet podobno. Wparowali im w środku ich tradycyjnej pobitewnej pochędóżki, stąd wiem, całe Rakvelerin plotkuje, że wielkie państwo na kilku, kurwa, oddzialikach uznało za stosowane przyjmować doradców królów z cipą i chujem na wierzchu.

Vernona wizja śmiechem zgięła w pół.

— O czym chędożyli – w sensie, rozmawiali, bo przy Saskii nigdy nie wiadomo, Dziewica z Aedirn, cholera, Stennis to dopiero ma przesrane, własny wywiad z niego zlewa – już przechodzę do rzeczy, już: nie wiadomo o czym mówili, podobno wyglądało, jakby strony nieco zirytowane były, delegacji ja się, kurwa, nawet nie dziwię. Ale zważywszy na umiejscowienie ziem jaśnie pana margrabiego, to mam pewne takie podejrzenia.

— O kampanii.

— O kampanii. Ano. A wiemy to, bo sobie jaśnie pan na pięciu komandach – bandach obszarpańców, kurwa, nie komandach – zażyczył czyszczenia bucików w połowie rozmów. Elegancki taki fiucik z niego. No i pucybut może starszej nie rozumiał, ale scenę zapamiętał, każdy idiota by zapamiętał, jak mu chuj na widok nagiej Smokobójczyni stanął. Powiedz mi, Roche — Talar popadł nagle w nastój melancholijny — jakim cudem ten arogancki, dziecinny, bezczelny skurwysyn dał nam radę, jak twierdzisz, ubić króla? Sprzed jebanego noska ci Foltesta sprzątnąć? Jak? Mnie to męczy, plamą mi, kurna, na honorze zawodowym...

— Ciebie to męczy? — syknął kapitan; dobry humor jakby mu wywiało. — A kto Geralta polecał? Czyj wywiad nie zauważył w okolicy chędożonego smoka? Jaszczura mnie mało nie usmażyła, Talar, wybacz, że mnie smok – wiesz, taki gad wielkości paru chałup, którego **twój** wywiad **przeoczył** – trochę spowolnił... A w ogóle Iorweth nie zabił, tylko pomagał, logistykę załatwił. I jestem u ciebie po to, żebyś mi pomógł drania wysłać na tę ich wyspę posieczonego tak, że trzy stulecia będą te ich dziewice jego kawałeczki zszywały, a i tak fiuta nie znajdą...

— Cholernie ciekawa wizja zaświatów — mruknął szpieg. — Taka... wielokulturowa. Ale to wszystko, co wiem: elfy coś społem z oddziałami Saskii knują. Graf, jak znam to zasrane życie i jego samego, pojęcia o tym nie ma. I nie radzę informować, Dziewica — Talar parsknął śmiechem — namiętna kobieta, na pewno już Fryderyka okręciła wokół palca, nie uwierzy, choćbyście mu dowody jędrne niczym jej młoda dupa przedstawili.

— To Iorwetha nie ma na zamku Mnish?

Talar pokręcił głową.

— Ano, nie ma. I nikt z moich informatorów nie wie, gdzie się chuj podziewa, chociaż przypuszczają, że z komandami po prostu przy granicy hasa, zabezpiecza tyły, szlaki sprawdza, teren bada... Inni mówią, że na pielgrzymkę do tych ich chędożonych ruinek skoczył, skoro już w pobliżu jest, że tam się modli i na jebane wizje czeka, przypływ sił ożywczych albo co... Według mnie to zasrany mistycyzm i plotki ciemnego ludu, ale ci przekazuję. W dowód uczciwości handlowej.

Roche przewrócił oczyma.

— Czego też ludzie nie wymyślą... Elfy się nie modlą do Elireny. Żadnego mistycyzmu w tym nie ma, to po prostu ichni pomniczek, jak u nas cokoły na polach bitew. Nic im nie zsyła ani klątw nie rzuca. Wiem na pewno, na paru imprezach integracyjnych służb antyterrorystycznych w tych ruinkach byłem, rzygałem do fontanny i moczem podlewałem różyczki. Nie ja jeden zresztą. Służy im, najwyraźniej, bo nadal, cholera, rosną – i to jedyny tam element nadnaturalny.

— No, no, Roche, bo się mi zaraz tych skurwieli szkoda zrobi... Musieliście im szczać na różyczki? Co wam, do cholery, bezbronna flora winna? I odłamki marmuru?

— Ale nie wyrwaliśmy — rzucił obronnie Vernon. — A one i tak już zdewastowane, sam wiesz, elfy własnoręcznie zniszczyły, a że im nie całkiem się zniszczenie udało, jak to im, to spróbowaliśmy pomóc...

Talar machnął ręką z miną wyrażająca dobitnie, że już nawet na „a jeb się w cholerę" siły nie ma.

'

'

Narada, wspominał później Roche, była nudna i dość głupia, zgodnie zresztą ze słowami Talara. Nikt, poza absolutnym geniuszem dobrze pracującym pod presją, nie umiał, zarzucony toną informacji, wymyślić planu wykraczające poza najprostsze schematy. Absolutnych geniuszy dobrze pracujących pod presją na sali nie było.

Była to też narada, na której kapitan rzucił kilka bzdurnych uwag, które po wojnie znacznie wzmocniły jego pozycję na dworze, czyniąc jednym z bliższych doradców pary królewskiej. Albo raczej: wyraził sceptycyzm, kiedy – jak się miało okazać – wyrazić go trzeba było. Gdy wszyscy przerzucali się pomysłami, jak odciąć wsparcie, które pewnie pójdzie z Gór Sinych i Doliny Kwiatów. Wsparcie takowe faktycznie byłoby problemem, bo cholerny elfi rezerwacik leżał akurat obok ziemiami margrabiego, Aedirn zapowiedziało, że żadnym obcym wojskom przejścia nie da – ale Saskia Smokobójczyni z kompanami to oczywiście nie jest obce wojsko, tylko przyjaciele korony – a idąc wprost, na chama, trzeba byłoby się przedzierać przez ziemie podburzonej, pobuntowanej szlachty kaedweńskiej, od śmierci Henselta składającej hołdy bezpośrednio u Emhyra, ewentualnie w Kovirze, żrącej się między sobą i mało przewidywalnej. Kovir Saskii może nie znosił, ale też do puszczenia Redanii przez dawne Kaedwen chętny nie był, zwłaszcza po porażce w Rakverelin.

Znaczy, wszystkie te plany były logiczne i rozsądne, Vernon pewnie by swoje uwagi zmilczał, gdyby nie to, że jedno z wystąpień, bardzo tryumfalne w tonie, pełne pochlebstw, więc szczególnie oklaskiwane, wygłosił Adam Czerny, którego to ambicji, wywyższania się ponad wszystkich – szczególnie Roche'a – traktowania dziwek, którego ogólnie osoby kapitan nie znosił.

— Pięknie — prychnął głośno — a jakie proponujecie, panowie, plany na wypadek, gdyby jednak kampania Saskii – bo przecież to nie grafa kampania jest – nie opierała się na wsparciu z rezerwuarów elfów?

— To wtedy byłaby samobójcza. Tym lepiej dla nas — oznajmił dostojnie Adam.

— Albo nie jest, tylko my czegoś nie wiemy.

— Na tej zasadzie, to zamiast zbierać dane wywiadu, powinno się siedzieć i opracowywać plan teoretyczny na każde możliwe działanie przeciwnika. Jeśli ładowaliście w to zasoby Temerii, to nie dziwota, że...

— On obraża mojego ojca? Czy ja coś źle zrozumiałam, marna niewiasta? Mój panie? — głos Addy był słodki i niewinny; Adam zbladł, jął się wycofywać.

Król przerwał mu gestem dłoni.

— Ale uwaga, gdyby ją końcówki pozbawić, nadal trafna. Czemu Saskia z grafem mieliby kombinować i pozbawiać się przewagi taktycznej, jaką im wsparcie elfów daje?

— Po pierwsze, nie wiemy, czy i o jakim wsparciu mowa – to nie są dane wywiadu, to są plotki rozpuszczane przez pucybuta, o którym nie mogę powiedzieć, że mleko ma pod wąsem, tylko dlatego, że nie ma on jeszcze choćby puszku nad wargą. Przez pucybuta, który starszej nie zna, a z wizyty zapamiętał najlepiej rozmiarów cyc... biustu Saskii. Równie dobrze posłańcy mogli ich próbować zaciągnąć na służbę do Franceski i zostać odesłanymi z kwitkiem — wypomniał Vernon. — Na bardzo nikłych podstawach budujemy nasze plany.

— Pieniądze, którymi nagle szasta graf, są silną przesłanką — przypomniał Adam. — Nikt nie udzieliłby mu takiej pożyczki. To muszą być skarby Gór Sinych, te same, o których wspominał margrabia...

— Margrabia uda plotkom opijusów, jego rzecz. Ale to brednie. Legendy o jakichkolwiek elfich skarbach to brednie — sarknął Roche. — Czy to elf dziki, czy miejski, tak samo wygłodzony, wychudły, wyniszczony i chorobami toczony; miejskim nawet lepiej, bo jak się zasymilowały, to mogły pozycje osiągnąć, pieniądze zdobyć. Gdyby oni w tych Górach mieli – nie skarby, ale choćby jedną żyłę złota, choćby odkrywkę srebra czy kopalnię soli – to kupowaliby jedzenie i lekarstwa, nawet na czarnym rynku. To są kundle, dzikie, zagłodzone, zawszawione, zarobaczone kundle, które pod ścianę dopchnęliśmy, więc ujadają i gryzą. Z praktyki mówię. Praktyka moja, mniemam, większa od tej margrabiego... a i reszty panów. Elfy skarbów nie mają. Ani żelaza. Wy sobie imaginujecie jakieś księżniczki w stylu Franceski, śliczne i w jedwabiach – ale Franceska tak wygląda, bo uciekła z Gór, z ludźmi żyła. Jak wyglądają elfki z Gór, ze slumsów i z komand, to wam mogę opowiedzieć, panowie, tylko wasze szlachetne i delikatne żołądki zemdli. Musieliśmy ręce po wieszaniu, jak na miejscu było, odkażać, tak te wasze elfie księżniczki wyg...

— Roche, dosyć — uciął Radowid. — Nikt tutaj w twoje doświadczenie zawodowe nie wątpi. A czy elfy w Górach mają skarby, to mi obojętne, najeżdżać nie zamierzam, Emhyr by mi za to jaja ukręcił. Niemniej, twój sceptycyzm, choć ożywczy, nic nie wnosi. Na czymś te plany oprzeć musimy, z gorszych źródeł niż posługacze dostawaliśmy dobre dane. Masz jakikolwiek argument przeciw założeniu, że Saskia w niemożliwej kampanii wykorzysta wszystko, co się jej pod rękę nawinie? Inny niż ogólne nihilistyczno-sceptyczne zniechęcenie?

— I to, że w trakcie oblężenia raczej nie dopadniesz Iorwetha, na bitwę poczekać będziesz musiał, a bitwa raczej pod koniec wypadnie — dodała królowa z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Roche właściwie nie miał, kłócił się dalej dla samej kłótni. Poza tym, bawiły go przerażone, zazdrosne twarze panów szlachciców, którzy do Radowida by się tak zwrócić nie śmieli, bo to, co u Vernona uchodziło – owszem, irytująco, ale też bezpiecznie – za brak obycia właściwy kmiotom, w ustach szlachcica stawało się obrazą majestatu.

— Taktyka czy ekonomia, czy wojna to nie jakieś fatum albo chęd... siły natury — spróbował wymyślić wytłumaczenie, kompilując w głowie strzępki własnej wiedzy i przemów Talara. — To nie jest, jak jabłko, że zawsze spadnie na ziemię. Tu działa inteligencja żywych istot i ich... sposoby myślenia należy głównie brać pod uwagę. Nie matematyczne wzory. Kto pojął myślenie ludzi i nieludzi, pojął całą wojnę i politykę, jak mawiają. — Talar mawia. — A ja nie wierzę, żeby Iorweth i jego oddziały zaufały elfiej starszyźnie. Nie wierzę, że oprą swój plan na pomocy istot, którym nie ufają i których zdrady są pewni.

— Iorweth nie ma aż takiego wpływu na Saskię. Ona rozkazuje, on wypełnia.

— To nie chodzi o Iorwetha — mruknął Roche, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt, nikt w pomieszczeniu mu nie wierzy. — Tu chodzi o... Wasza Wysokość, a wy byście zaufali Francesce? Elfom z gór? Ktokolwiek z nas, tutaj siedzących, by im zaufał? Jeszcze w sprawach wojny?

W sali zapadła głucha cisza. Adamowi Czernemu animusz prędko wszakże wrócił i szlachcic przekonywał zebranych, że to bez znaczenia, że elf się różni od człowieka, że taktyka i wojna to kwestia rozsądku, a nie jakichś głupich emocji, zaufanie, też coś, zaufanie to rzecz prywatna – król go tutaj nieco spostponował, więc się poprawił, że tamci inaczej szans nie mają, więc gdyby nie ufali, to by po prostu Saskii na zamku Trelletora nie było. Roche się uśmiechał złośliwie, ale już w nim zapał do dysput zelżał, więc poprzestał na owym uśmiechaniu.

Zresztą, nie opowiadano też znowu tylko głupot. Zwracano słusznie uwagę, że kampania musi być szybka, bo grafa nie stać, choćby i elfie skarby miał w zapasie, na długoletnie wynajmowanie tak dużej liczby oddziałów zaciężnych – ani też na to, by irytować cesarza ruchawką na prowincji.

— W Redanii sporo nieludzi mieszka — rzucił wreszcie Vernon, w ramach bycia konstruktywnym, nie tylko sceptycznym. — Moglibyśmy ich na zakładników wziąć, dać do zrozumienia, że jeśli tylko Saskia nam plany pokrzyżuje, to nie będzie dnia, żeby nie spadały główki elfich dzieci. Iorweth to idealista, nie najemnik. Nieważne, co Wiewiórki mówią o cywilach, życia setek nieludzi nie zaryzykuje. Rozłamiemy Saskii oddziały, niezgodę wprowadzimy, za jednym się reszta wykruszy...

Zgromadzeni panowie prychnęli coś o katowskiej naturze, jakoby zawsze na wierzch wychodzącej. Kapitan odpowiedział im uśmiechami, przekazującymi, tuszył, „zaiste, panowie, i jednego gestu mi starczy, by do waszych drzwi zapukać; z rozkoszą".

— Tobie, Roche, do wieszania tych zawszonych, brudnych elfek podejrzanie pilno — mruknął król. — My byśmy ci nawet cugli popuścił, lubimy cię bardziej niż nieludzi w końcu, ale Emhyr nie pozwoli.

— Emhyr ogniem w domu zajęty...

— Tym chętniej pokaże, że nadal czuwa, że nadal nad swoim prowincjami panuje. I tym chętniej nałoży na nas kary, które mu straty z tytułu rebelii pokryją. Czarni to w końcu elfi ludzie. Ale będziemy pamiętali o twojej... propozycji. Pewnie się kiedyś przyda.

Kiedyś, mruknął w duchu Vernon, szybciej niż później raczej. Chociaż właściwie sam nie wiedział, co mu w całym tym obrazku nie pasuje. Logiczny był, spójny, Saskia poszła, bo złoto, pal sześć, Doliny Kwiatów czy Gór Sinych, pozwoliło wyrównać różnice w liczebności armii, więc rzecz się robiła do wygrania, nie wiedziała Smokobójczyni, że Redania margrabiego poprze, przeliczyli się z elfikami, ot, wszystko. Brzmiało to prawdopodobnie. Tylko przeczucie protestowało, coś, jakby wspomnienie próbowało się przedrzeć do świadomości. To niepokoiło kapitana najbardziej, bo oznaczałoby, że jednak jakieś racjonalne podstawy jego niepokoju istniały, że to nie tylko żal, iż dopadnięcie Rzeźnika się opóźni.

Jakieś racjonalne podstawy, przypomniał sobie słowa Talara, które bym odkrył, odgrzebał, gdybyście mi, Wasza Wysokość, dali trochę czasu do namysłu. Ale kampania na dniach się zaczynała.

'

'

Żałował później Vernon, że jednak milczał, że nie powalczył. Może przynajmniej przydzieliliby go gdzie indziej, nie do twierdzy Griesno, gdzie oczekiwali głównego ataku, gdzie zgromadzili siły i zamierzali Saskię zmiażdżyć – gdzie się Roche śmiertelnie nudził.

Twierdza Griesno była perłą w koronie margrabiego i całego Kaedwen. Kto kontrolował ją, kontrolował cały przygraniczy rejon, tuż obok Gór Sinych – niezłe ziemie, sporo kopalni, wszystko to ukryte wśród wzgórz – właściwie gór, ale sporo mniejszych niż te elfie – wszystko to zabezpieczone jedną drogą, jedną przełęczą, przesmykiem, którego właśnie zamek Griesno strzegł. Zamek na litej skale położony. Z jednym jedynym podejściem, od zachodu, wąziutkim.

Margrabia, pomny sławy Saskii, nie rzucił wszystkich sił do tej twierdzy, dowodzenie powierzył młodszemu synowi, Ottonowi, sam się schronił dalej w górach, w równie niedostępnym, lecz mniejszym, zamku Kievr. Margrabia nawet pamiętał, by zostawić trochę wojsk na straży bardziej nizinnej części swoich ziem, obsadzić porządnie twierdze. Zwłaszcza te przy granicy z Aedirn, skąd spodziewano się ewentualnej bratniej pomocy. Na Góry Sine spoglądano czujnie, obsadzono wschodnie strażnice, zrobiono wstępną pacyfikację nieludności okolicznej. Przerzucono oddziały z Redanii, zostawiono w odwodzie pieniądze na szybkie zaciągi najemników. Przygotowano na długie i ciężkie oblężenia, na walkę o każdy kamień z dowódcą, która jednak miała opinię bardzo dobrego stratega.

I na cholerę, warczał w duchu Roche, patrząc z murów na śliczne górskie widoki. Czyste, błękitne niebo, krystaliczne powietrze, pozwalające widzieć daleko, strome szczyty, zieleń kontrastująca z głęboką szarością nagich skał... Znaczy, pięknie i szlag by to, pusto. Ani śladu wojsk Saskii.

Wojska Saskii oraz grafa zajmowały się bowiem właśnie ściąganiem podatków z tej bardziej nizinnej połowy ziem Vidrema. Ucztowaniem po miastach i zamkach Vidrema. Hasaniem – i pobieraniem myta – po drogach Vidrema. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, ciągnięciem korzyści z doskonałej infrastruktury tudzież rozkwitającego handlu, stworzonych przez dekady ciężkiej pracy Vidrema i jego praszczurów.

'

'

Panowie na zamku, włodarze kilku okolicznych większych miejscowości oraz przedstawiciele gminu – wszyscy zebrali się, może i prawie dobrowolnie, na pogrzebie. Czy raczej: uroczystości celebrowanej w intencji tych wszystkich nieszczęsnych dusz, jak to ładnie ujęła Saskia. Nieszczęsnych dusz, czyli mieszkańców, którzy zaciężnym wojskom grafa stanęli na drodze i nie poddali się natychmiast, chociaż przecież, wzdychała z żalem Smokobójczyni, warunki oferowano dobre, podatki nawet nieco niższe niż za markiza Loksa.

Iorweth, w przeciwieństwie do Saskii, nie okazywał głośno oraz ostentacyjnie żalu. Ale dyplomatycznie milczał i nie chlubił się niedawnymi mordami, ba, nawet kilkoro żywych dzieciaków, takich ledwie od ziemi odrosłych, żywy dowód, że to wcale nie tak, że zabijają wszystkich, ceremonialnie delegacji zwrócił. Maluchy były czyste i nakarmione, włosy miały uczesane – i nie mówiły ani słowa, a w oczach miały coś takiego, że dorośli odwracali twarze. O pozostałe dzieci nikt nie pytał.

Najechane miejscowości przedstawiały widok straszny, chociaż trupów nie było, wszystkie spalono, by uniknąć zarazy, jak tłumaczyła Smokobójczyni. Nadal jednak, dla sąsiadów, ludzi wychowanych w rejonie od dzieciaka, z imion kojarzących wieśniaków i pamiętających, jak się w danej wiosze bywało na jarmarku czy dziewczynkach, obraz powojenny – szkielety domów, zapadnięte krokwie, sczerniałe ludzkie i zwierzęce kości, watahy spuszczonych psów, tłukące się po drogach – był, delikatnie ujmując, przytłaczający.

— Taka szkoda — westchnęła delegacji Saskia, gdy już ludzcy kapłani drżącymi głosami odprawili modły. — Wojna to okrutna pani... Ale wolelibyśmy uniknąć rozlewu krwi i mogę przysiąc, że ci, którzy nie będą nam stawiali oporu – nie zmuszą nas do użycia przemocy – nietknięci pozostaną. Los ludu jest mi bliski przecież, nie mogłabym sobie wybaczyć, gdybym wydała na śmierć niewinnych ludzi, gdybym nie spróbowała uratować przed okropieństwem wojny – przecież to sprawa szlachty, nie wasza, panowie, lud tu niewinny i obojętny, ludu w to nie ma sensu wciągać...

Na czarnej, popalonej krokwi przycupnęło stadko kruków. Mirosława Woja, wójta Halle, ścisnęło w gardle. On tutaj, w tej stodole, z Jagną po raz pierwszy... A teraz, gdyby Jagna u rodziców została, to z niej by takie kosteczki jeno... takie same, jak z jej braci i ich dzieciaków, które to dzieciaki, niefortunnie, wszystkie raczej kilkuletnie są – były.

Wioska z Jagną, bachorami oraz starą matulą właściwie leżała ledwie o kilka wiorst stąd. Iorweth z komandami milczał, ale jechał obok na karym koniu wartym pewnie więcej, niż te wszystkie zniszczone miejscowości, bez wątpienia gotów wszystkie wiochy w promieniu z pół mili redańskiej puścić z dymem jeszcze tego wieczora. Kruki krakały, kapłani mamrotali modlitwy, święte, pogrzebowe ognie płonęły, Saskia zapewniała o smutku i proponowała rozwiązania, które niewinnych w przyszłości uchronią, a Mirosław myślał tylko, jakby go co zaklęło, o pierwszym razie z Jagną, o pachnącym sianie, o mućkach, które potem oporządzić poszli, o ich łagodnym spojrzeniu, nawet nie o bratankach Jagny, choć fajne z nich były smarkacze, tylko o tamtym sianie i krowach, i tak mu czegoś żal nagle się zrobiło – żal właśnie, nie tak, jak u Jagny, że głucha rozpacz, wejście na piec, otulenie pledem i kołysanie, aż dzieci się doprosić nie mogły, by zeszła, nawet płacz najmłodszej żony mu nie wzruszył – że łzy mu ciurkiem leciały po ogorzałej twarzy. Ale ich nawet nie czuł.

'

'

Po pierwszych kilku popisach komand Iorwetha mieszańcy miast i wsi byli więcej niż chętni przystawać na warunki Saskii, świętej, łagodnej Saskii, oferującej ochronę, spokój, niższe podatki oraz miłą sercu pewność, że Wiewiórki nie rozwloką wnętrzności okolicznych kobiet po podwórkach czterech siół. Garnizony, siedzące po zamkach, nie mogły nikogo obronić – a ci, którzy dali się sprowokować i za mury wyszli, ponieśli, bardzo przewidywalnie, wielce honorne klęski. Sam margrabia nie żywił żalu do swoich poddanych o te drobne nielojalności, twierdził, że to lepsze, niż gdyby po wyniszczającej wojnie musiał nakładem wielkich kosztów odbudowywać region. Znaczy, wszystko jeszcze logiczne.

Nielogiczne zaczęło się potem, a trwało do teraz. Saskia z najemnikami, przecież nie grafem, zwlekali. Zbliżała się zima, pieniędzy zdobytych na tym kawałku prowincji – nie grabili, to miały być przyszłe posiadłości zleceniodawcy – nie mogło starczyć na więcej niż pokrycie bieżących wydatków. Jeśli nie podbiją pozostałych terenów przed pierwszym śniegiem, nie podbiją w ogóle, tymczasem lato przechodziło w jesień, a armia Saskii jedynie stała o dzień drogi od twierdzy, kontrolując ich ruchy, nie pozwalając wyjść, ale też nie atakując.

Wobec czego Roche z kilkoma dowódcami postulowali, by zaatakować samemu. Gdyby sprowadzić oddziały z terenów zza przełęczą mieliby niewielką przewagę liczebną, gdyby puścili kilka mniejszych przez Aedirn, szybko – Stennis nawet by nie zauważył, kazałoby się im palić, rabować i gwałcić szczególnie okrutnie, miałby młody król nauczkę – to przewaga liczebna wzrosłaby do sporej. Armia Saskii to była główna armia, graf nie podniósłby się po jej klęsce. Ale nie, Radowidowi nie zależało aż tak bardzo na całej wojence, zależało mu na wciągnięciu Loksa w swoją strefę wpływów, do tego tak wygrana, jak przegrana nadawała się równie dobrze, Vidrem i jego synowie woleli zaś grać ostrożnie. Po co mają wychodzić zza bezpiecznych murów? Przecież za kilka tygodni cała ta farsa sama się zakończy, przecież nikt nie podbije tych twierdz, po co ryzykować?

To była najbardziej przewidywalna strategia świata. Ale już pal sześć, niechże margrabia swoje ziemie straci, co to Roche'a obchodziło? Żeby tylko się skończyła ta chędożona nuda!

— Kapitanie. — Ves. — Dziedzic wzywa.

— A czemuż to niby? Spinki się mu zgubiły i sił specjalnych do odnalezienia potrzebuje? Nic więcej się na zamku nie dzieje przecież...

— Wiewiórki puściły z dymem trzy posterunki. Za nami. W górach margrabiego. Odetną zaopatrzenie.

Roche sklął w duchu, choć głośno uspokajał dziewczynę.

— Mamy zapasów na lata...

— Ale sam Vidrem nie — mruknęła Ves, zaniepokojona.

Słusznie. Chociaż nadal nie było powodów do zaniepokojenia. Główna armia stała tutaj, kilka oddzialików to za mało, by podbić górski zamek, nie należało histeryzować, Wiewiórki po prostu robiły to, co zawsze, siały trochę zamętu na tyłach. Omawiali tę możliwość na naradach. Uciążliwe, lecz nie zabójcze.

— Wystarczy mu. Wiewiórki nie przeżyją zimy w tych górach. — Sam nie wiedział, kogo próbuje przekonać. — Iorweth ich wycofa do końca jesieni, a ta jest tutaj krótka. Za mało czasu na zajęcie całego regionu albo podbicie zamków. Popsują tam trochę, nazabijają cywili, zrobią wrażenie, ale nie wygrają wojny.

— I właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać — rozległo się od schodów na blanki. — I założyłem, że trochę zajmie, nim kapitan się raczy do mnie pofatygować. A powinien, powinien. Mam dla niego dobre wieści.

Otton nie był najgorszy. Nie mówił przynajmniej do Roche'a po imieniu i nie traktował jak śmiecia. Mniej niż zwykle szlachta.

— Wiewiórki robią nam burdel za linią frontu. Ty jesteś specjalistą od tropienia Wiewiórek. Oblężenia w najbliższym czasie raczej nie będzie. — Dziedzic stanął obok, poprawił futrzane obramowanie kołnierza. — Wywiad twierdzi, że Iorwetha nie widziano od tygodnia czy dwóch w obozie Saskii, więcej niż prawdopodobne, że osobiście hula na tyłach. Poinformowałem już króla, nie odpisał jeszcze, ale sądzę, że zgodzi się ze mną, iż w tej sytuacji okrucieństwem byłoby cię trzymać za murami.


End file.
